


Snowy Snuggles

by cauxtion



Category: mcyt
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauxtion/pseuds/cauxtion
Summary: George and Dream find and abandoned shelter in the mountain side during a blizzard and have to use everything they got to stay warm until morning.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 102





	Snowy Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are in the world of Minecraft but as their real life selves.

"Its open? Quick inside!" 

Dream had uncovered a door that had been sealed away by vines and dirt due to being untouched for a long amount of times. He couldn't exactly tell how long but certainly over a couple of years. Anything could be inside, monsters, lava or poison. But at this point Dream didn't care, he just needed to find George and himself a place to get out of the freezing weather. They had both been walking for hours shaking and dragging their legs to keep moving forward so now that they had a chance to escape the horrible weather, they were okay with anything at this point. 

Dream shone his lantern around the room, it was a small room. Just barely enough for a table on one side of the room with an empty brewing stand on it and a bed with a worn out mattress that laid beside a nightstand. The room was stone from walls to floor but there was not a single drop of snow or sign of dampness. Right now, the perfect place to spend the night.

"We'll stay here tonight." Dream said, already throwing his hefty bag into the corner of the room, "I know it's small and everything but-"

George was quick to cut him off, "It will do. It's going to be freezing, but it will do."

"Yeah." Dream chuckled under his mask. He always admired how George could make light out of any situation. Whether they were fighting to the death against mobs in a Nether Fortress or freezing to death in a blizzard, George is able to light up any dark room with his contagious smile and warm honey laugh.

George placed his bag down besides Dreams in the corner and unzipped the top, digging through the contents for any food. Meanwhile, Dream was busy pushing the nightstand against the door to barricade it. Once it was snugly fit against the old wooden door and he was certain that nothing could get in without having to put quite a bit of effort in to get it open, he stepped back and huffed out a breath of relief. Relief to be away from the god awful weather and away from being on the move every second of the day. 

"Dream." George called out to catch the others attention before throwing a chunk of bread at him. Dream caught it in one hand and with the other lifted his mask ever so slightly in order to fit the bread under and take bites from it. It tasted bland and honestly, quite saddening but it was the only bit of food they had on them until the weather got a bit warmer.

Dream brushed the crumbs off his chin before placing his mask back in place and walking over to George who knelt in the corner of the room, checking over the map they had with them with the friendly help of the lantern light while finishing off his own bread chunk. Dream placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You should get some sleep while we can. We have to get moving as soon as this weather lightens up." Dream spoke rather quietly, no need to speak loudly in such a small place. "Yeah, alright." George responded with as he picked himself up off the floor, Dreams hand falling off his shoulder, and rummaged through his bag once more for his sleeping bag. He walked over to the bed and carefully unzipped it completely, then laying it across the dirty mattress. 

George sat down, taking off his glasses and looking up to spot Dream walking over with a sleeping bag of his own. "Use your one as a sheet and this one as a blanket." Dream said, handing it to George before turning back around and returning to his spot across the room leaning against the freezing wall. George smiled at him, "Thanks Dream, You're not sleeping?" 

"I'm gonna make sure nobody breaks in while you sleep. We can swap shifts." 

George nodded before sliding into the bed, it wasn't the most comfortable considering the bed was probably many decades old but that didn't concern him in the slightest as his droopy eyes immediately pulled him into a slumber.

George slept quietly for at least an hour before the shivering started. Dream was cleaning and sharpening his axe when he heard the sound of chattering teeth from the bed. He looked over to see a shivering George struggling to keep warm in the freezing room. Dream huffed and got up from where he was sitting on the floor. He had definitely noticed the drop in temperature but luckily he was not as affected by the cold. George on the other hand, closely resembled a whining baby when it came to bad weather. 

Dream reached the side of the bed and slid his coat off his shoulders before drooping it across George's form. He went to turn around and head back to his little spot on the floor when a hand came flying out from under the blanket and latched on to Dreams wrist. Dream quickly looked back at the sleeping form to instead find George wide away and staring at him. "Dream, Can you lie down with me? You're like a human heater. Please." 

How could Dream say no to that? George always knew exactly how to get to his heart and it always did stuff to Dream. "You sure?" Dream didn't want George to be uncomfortable in the slightest. 

"I'm sure, Dream. Now please it's really cold."

Dream chuckled before gently sliding in beside George, both of them fitting on the bed tightly as George immediately laid his head on Dreams chest, Dream sitting up enough still that he could look down and watch George as well as slide an arm around his waist. The two welcomed the warmth the other brought happily as they snuggled closer. 

George moved his head off Dreams chest to look up at the other male. Dream looked back right at him, wandering if something was wrong before George slid his hand up to Dreams face and removed the mask. Dream couldn't do anything but watch as his facial features were revealed to George. It hadn't been the first time George had seen him without it on but it definitely wasn't often he did it, as he liked his expressions to remain a secret.

George stopped breathing for a few beats before smiling gently at the face in front of him, eyes scanning the green eyes and mini freckles that covered Dreams upper cheeks. "You're so pretty, Dream." George said, his voice low and soft.

Dreams face immediately gained a bright red colour to his cheeks as he smiled at George. "O-oh, uh, thanks George. You're pretty stunning yourself." This is why he liked to keep his face covered.

George giggled softly before staring up at Dream. Dream couldn't help but think how beautiful the other was while laughing. Dreams eyes slowly wandered across Georges features until they landed on his lips. His eyes lingered for a moment there before looking up into those brown eyes that held so much warmth in them. George was smiling at Dream, knowing exactly what Dream was thinking as he leaned in, his hand resting on Dreams chest as Dreams hands slid up Georges back to rest on the back of Georges neck. 

Their lips connected in a gentle and warm kiss. Georges free hand came up to cup Dream's cheek as they leaned more into the kiss, enjoying the closeness between the two. They separated after a moment and George laid back down on Dreams chest with a smile and pink cheeks. Dream wore a proud grin on his own expression as his returned his arm to Georges waist. Dream watched George on his chest as his body rose and fell with the gentle breaths he took. Dream closed his eyes, resting them wouldn't hurt. He could still listen for any noises in case anyone jumped them but for now he would continue George to rest a few more hours before he got some rest. Just a few more hours.

Dream woke up to a bang at the door that had startled both him and George from his slumber. He cursed himself for falling asleep even when he told himself not to but there was no time to complain now that there was a potential intruder at the door. Dream jumped out of bed and scooped up his newly cleaned axe. George slowly got out of the bed behind Dream and watched the door from behind Dreams shoulder. Another louder bang was heard, it sounded like whoever was out there was trying to get in using force. Dream held the axe in one arm, his other outstretched protectively in front of George. He only had one goal in life, Protecting George. And he would put his life on the line for him any day. 

A third bang occurred, this one causing the door to burst open. 

Dream launched himself towards the door before a yell interupted him, "It's just me!" This caused Dream to redirect his axe hit to land in the wood right in front of the intruders face.

"Sapnap you bloody tool! Dream was going to kill you! At least say something next time!" George yelled as he pushed his way over to Sapnap to yell at the mans face.

Dream smiled and pulled the axe from where it was lodged in the door planks. 

"Sheesh! Sorry Sorry! I won't come find you guys next time then." He rolled his eyes. "Maybe next time I shouldn't and let you two continue your little cuddle session." 

"Cuddle Session?! What on Earth are you talking about." George flushed, turning away from both the men.

"Messy hair, sleepy eyes, Both your sleeping bags on the bed and Dreams coat. Your glasses and Dreams mask are both off. Not to mention your sho-"

"We get it!" George yelled, causing Sapnap to wheeze out laughing and Dream to chuckle. "You're such a headache. maybe you should have left us to cuddle."

"So nooooow your admitting it." 

"Sapnap!"

"Sorry, Sorry!." He laughed again. "Pack your bags lover boys, the blizzard cleared out. It's time to go."

"Okay, Thanks Nick." Dream said with a genuine smile. 

"Ew, don't say that. Go put your mask back on too, its creepy without seeing you wear it."

Dream chuckled and nodded, walking to the bed as Sapnap stepped out of the room back into the snowy biome. George was rolling up the sleeping bags when Dream gently touched his waist, causing George to freeze his actions. "Shit, sorry." Dream said as he retracted his hand. "No, wait. I'm sorry. I just didn't think you'd be all touchy after last night." George said quietly.

"What, why?"

"Because I kind of forced you into the bed even when I didn't ask if you wanted to or not. I should have as-"

Dream cut him off by placing his lips on Georges, silencing both of them for a few blissful seconds. "I enjoyed last night, and I wouldn't be so against doing that again anytime soon. It was much warmer than one person anyways." Dream said, causing George to smile and look away. "I'd love to, Dream."

The boys continued packing up the room before leaving it exactly the same way they found it besides from the axe marks in the wooden door. They joined up with Sapnap and the three continued their journey across Minecraft together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a good day/night!  
> Please let me know if anyone has anything they would like me to write about, I am very open to any ship at the moment in the Mcyt group besides the children obvs. Thank you!


End file.
